Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane
Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane is the 20th episode of season 2 of Elite ANT Force. Plot Adam and Douglas finally receive new vision goggles. Douglas also gets awesome cybernetic legs. Gao is still loose however, so Douglas decides to find him a new body while also making a plan. Gao has a surprise, the Elite Force was actually clones that had different parts of Adam's personalities in them, so the real Elite Force does not remember anything past their first battle with Roman and Riker. Gao is finally killed by being trapped in the body of Troy 2.0, as it explodes before he can possess Daniel or Bree again. Kaz is rescued and given a bionic arm. Chase finally gets his Possession Immunity power he'd been hoping for. The Saving Chase Time Squad disbands, and the Elite ANT Force reunites. Douglas has a big announcement, Maya's friends and their families will be on the island in six months as will Cyd and Shelby along with their friends and family. Chase announces he is leaving the team to be with his girlfriend. Fletcher and Olive become co-leaders of the Elite ANT Force. Maya stays on as a new member of the team, and Douglas stays on as the mentor and missions specialist, back up for the team. Maya gets a room on the island. Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby/ Adam Davenport * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm/ Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/ Adam Davenport * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport (Special Guest Star) Recurring Cast * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport/ Oliver Quimby/ Skylar Storm/ Chase Davenport/ Bree Davenport/ Kaz Duncan * Ping Wu as Dr. Gao * William Brent as Chase Davenport/ Adam Davenport * Leo Howard as Troy 2 * Booboo Stewart as Roman (flashback) * Ryan Potter as Riker (flashback) * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan/ Adam Davenport * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus * Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Brandon Slagado-Tellis as Freddy Davenport * Ashley Argota as Isabella Davenport * Max Charles as Gordon Davenport Trivia * This is the season finale. * Chase, Adam, Daniel, Bree, Leo, and Kaz are all safe as of this episode. * All evil has been defeated, it seems. * This episode foreshadows a new spin-off to follow EAF's 3rd and last season, starring the casts of Best Friends Whenever and Sabrina Carpenter's Girl Meets World Co-Stars in addition to her. * Douglas has finally lost the blindness of his accident with Reese a few years prior. * This episode features the return of the real EF characters, who have been cooped up in jars for 2 years. However, it won't be until The Fall of Five that they gain true memories of not being stuck in jars, but rather controlling their clones in Season 2 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. With that episode, Lab Rats: Elite Force is no longer canon, Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar is instead. * This is the final time Paris Berelc appears as a main character, as this episode was filmed in August 2017, shortly before Alexa and Katie began production. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Specials